Forum:2003-12-13. My Hey Arnold Web Site Is Now Open!, by BSilb1
BSilb1, 13/12/2003 11:45 PM :If you have a Hey Arnold site, please link it to my new site, "Arnold's Neighborhood", at www.geocities.com/arnoldsneighborhood. I could use some visitors, as I've been working on the site every day since September. I hope you enjoy the site as much as I have enjoyed making it, but it's not done - there will be a section for Fan Fiction as soon as I can find some good ones that aren't exclusively for other sites, but I am not a big fan fiction enthusiast. ---- Cool, 14/12/2003 11:08 AM :HEY! Nice layout, props. And its really easy to get around navagation wise. Thumbnails are a good size. Except after only going through a few pages I got the message from yahoo.... :The web site you are trying to access has exceeded its allocated data transfer. Visit our help area for more information. :Access to this site will be restored within an hour. Please try again later. http://www.geocities.com/arnoldsneighborhood/themovie.html :I hate that, pain in the ass. :Other than that, I personally think your site is the best one to come along in some time. I am so jealous of the layout and graphics, its so cool! Oh well, guess I'm stuck here at MSN groups. I aint movin my site now! Too much to move! Besides, i know MSN will never go belly up, its a division of Mircosoft of crapes sakes! :One thing. I dont remember seeing a counter. Get a hit counter! :-Stephen : ---- BSilb1, 14/12/2003 11:48 AM :Thanks for the compliments, Stephen. I also HATE that allocated data transfer crap, so the site can't recieve too many visitors. At least it doesn't hold the site for a whole day. There is a small counter on the top left corner of the boarding house photo, but It's kind of hard to see. ---- BSilb1, 14/12/2003 11:54 AM :If there are enough visitors, I MAY consider purchasing more data transfer time, or whatever it's called, but I'm not made of money, and GeoCities enjoys ripping people off sometimes. Also, I was hoping my site would be eligible for Helga's Love Secret's Elegance Award, but her e-mail address doesn't work! I'll never get it! Oh well. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 14/12/2003 1:50 PM :dam this sucks, it says the page isn't found....but i'll be looking forward to checking it out when it's fixed ^_^ ---- BSilb1, 14/12/2003 2:51 PM :It's fixed Neptune, but when it says check back in an hour, do that. That error message is a bunch of shit. Why is it that if so many people visit my site that it has to be off-line for a whole hour? GEOCITIES SUCKS, but I can't find another host, even for my other page, www.geocities.com/conceptcarcentral. ---- Greenorbs2, 14/12/2003 4:07 PM :Cool site! Can't say I had any problem getting into it, but that's usually because I visit at "off" hours. Anyway, I really like the graphics and am hoping to see more up on the site sometime in the future. All I can say about the "data transfer" crap is at least you've got a lot of "traffic", that means many people are interested! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 14/12/2003 5:37 PM :BSilb1: wow!! the sites great and I love the graphics! thank you so much for linking me!! You're fanarts are really good too! here are some i'd like to submit ^_^ http://www.angelfire.com/moon/pitaki/Group01_FA.jpg anime helga/arnold/gerald http://www.angelfire.com/moon/pitaki/FA_rhonda01.jpg anime rhonda http://www.angelfire.com/moon/pitaki/fa_ahnuld01.jpg and anime arnold ^_^ i'll be sure to link you as well! ---- BSilb1, 14/12/2003 8:12 PM :Thanks for the images, but it will take me a LONG time for me to get them onto the site. ---- BSilb1, 14/12/2003 8:14 PM :This message has been deleted by the author. ---- BSilb1, 14/12/2003 8:14 PM :But also, I've noticed your fan art was on other sites, and because of the limited space (I only have one or two megabytes left, which is why it always exceeds its allocated data transfer), I can only post fan art that is not already on other sites. I do wish I could post your images though - they're good. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 15/12/2003 12:25 AM :that's okay ^__^ ---- Cool, 15/12/2003 9:49 AM :How did you link the chats and interviews if you can only get to them through MSN only being a member? :Maybe I should get some credit here. After all I did get all the documents together, put the work into mailing people for chats and interviews cause some of them went offline some time ago. Plus I edited that huge chat from April 21, 2000. Plus there is a new interview with Craig hosted by me. :So I think some credit is due. :-Stephen ---- RabeGwynn, 15/12/2003 12:32 PM :Hey, BSilb1, cool website. I had no trouble getting on and checking out everything. Anyway, good job, I'm interested in seeing more of what you have in store for this site. ---- BSilb1, 15/12/2003 7:02 PM :I updated the page to give you more credit. What I did was I had copied the URL and pasted it into the link box. With most sites, you can't do that, but if you don't want those chats or interviews to be on my page, then I understand.